


😬&🍭

by okok



Category: Fuck City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okok/pseuds/okok
Summary: Very happy to know them gonna leave me.And, happy birthday 🎊, forever.💖▪️🔊▪️💬▪️♥️🐺🦇🏴☠️🏴☠️





	😬&🍭

The first class today, though just 40min, cuz i quit the next one, but the ugly one can make me mad, ugly face ugly hair ugly body, thank you. Yeah, good to realize gonna leave them, good to have decided gonna quit tomorrow 2, THAT’S IT. Clear. 

No shit anymore, happy birthday in advance. That’s all i can still concern.


End file.
